Your In Love!
by HazeledLove
Summary: Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy, help Robin relize that, you guessed it, he loves Starfire more than just a best friend. See how they convice hin to do something about it. R&S Ont shot! R&R Please!


* * *

** Well my loyal readers, here ie yet another Rob&Star Fan fic. As you can see, i absolutly love writing these. R&R Please! Thank you.**

** StarRox2009 **

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I am not asking Starfire out!" yelled Robin at Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy. They were all in the kitchen trying to convince Robin to ask out Starfire, while she was preoccupied with walking Silkie. 

"But dude, we all know you want to," said Beastboy.

"And we all know you like her," said Raven.

"So get you spiky butt in gear and ask her out!" demanded Cyborg as he, Raven and Beastboy walked closer to Robin, he backed up.

"Look, its not that I don't want to, it's just that," he pulled on his collar, "It's complicated," he finally said. They all gave him a disappointed glare. "What?"

"What is so complicated Robin?" said Beastboy

"Well…I…I don't think she likes me," he said as he looked down and sighed. Raven's eyes opened up in a mean way as she spoke.

"Robin, stop being such an idiot. Gosh this is annoying me so much. Look, she likes you more than you think, trust me, I don't need to look inside her head for this one. All she talks about is you, alright, and I think that pretty much means that she likes you, and a lot. So stop whining about I don't think she likes me, and go out there and ask her out! Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to my room," she left. Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin all had their jaws dropped in surprise. Then Beastboy spoke.

"Dude, she's right, it's the most obvious thing in the world,"

"So just wait till she gets home and then do it, we got your back," said Cyborg as he put his had on Robin's shoulder.

"How did you guys no that I liked her?"

"Um, let's go down the list shall we," Beastboy pulled out a roll of paper and unrolled it. It was a pretty long list. He cleared his throat.

"Wait a minute, have you been keeping track of my feelings?" asked Robin as he stared at the long list.

"Um, yea, so anyway, down the list we go,

1-You love to take the time to explain things to her.

2-You look into her eyes when ever you talk to her.

3-You are always worried about her.

4-You always catch her when she falls

5-When you first met, she kissed you and you went all gaga.

6-you always know when something is bothering her

7-you always talk to her alone

8-You two always train together

9-You hug a lot, and I mean a lot

10- You hold each others hands when she is flying you somewhere

11-….."

"Okay, okay I get it. I got it bad"

"Not just bad my man, you are in love with Starfire!" Cyborg declared.

"Wha…what, I can be "In love" with her, she's just my best friend, I can't be…" Cyborg and Beastboy shook their heads, "But I am aren't I? I can't believe I never recognized this before,"

"Well you would of if you didn't always preoccupy yourself with work," said Cyborg.

"So dude, what you gonna do?"

"I don't know"

"What do you man you don't know, I've been telling you for the past freaking' hour! ASK HER OUT!" Cyborg yelled.

"Ask out who?" said a voice from the door. Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy froze and turned their heads to the door. There was Starfire.

"Ask out, what do you mean ask out?" said Beastboy, trying to seem innocent.

"I just heard friend Cyborg yelling at Robin to ask "her" to go out. Who is he speaking of?" she asked as she walked over to the boys. Robin slowing backed away, trying not to seem eager to get away.

"Oh that, well I was just trying to um… motivate Robin hear to ask…" Cyborg was cut off by Robin putting his hand over his mouth and pulling him over.

"Okay, I'll do it as long as you two are not in here," Robin whispered. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded and turned around.

"O will you look at the time" Cyborg began.

"Looks like we need to go to the video game store before they close," continued Beastboy.

"See yah!" they rushed as they ran out the room, leaving Robin with Starfire.

**Yeah very discrete guys,** Robin thought.

"Um Robin, what is wrong with our friends, they seem…different today," said Starfire with her arms crossed.

"They're just bored,"

"O"

"Yeah" he turned his head away for a second, and then turned back. "Um... Starfire, I have something to uh, tell you."

"Yes…"

"Well, I actually found out something that I didn't even know until today,"

"And what is that?" He walked over to Starfire and took her hands. His heart was racing and he had no idea how this would come out. She looked him in the eyes as he thought. "Is…something the matter?"

"Oh, no it's just that I think that I…no, I know that I am…well, in love with you," Starfire's eyes enlightened with excitement and surprise. Her eyes glistened in the light as they stared at each other. She took her hand and put on his cheek. Her eyes squinted as she looked at his mask and then looked away.

"How am I to love you if I cannot see the real you?" she said turning back to his face, tracing her fingers at the edge of his mask. He put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. "If you wish to keep your true self away from me, I can understand. I just wish that…"

"No…its okay, you can do it," he said, he opened his eyes, removed his hand, and then looked down, Starfire's hand still on the mask's edge. She slowly took of his mask. She held it in her hands. He looked up directly into her eyes. Things were so much clearer in his mind. He could see Starfire better and to his surprise, she was more beautiful, he couldn't tell how, but she just did. Starfire stared at his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. A clear, deep blue, like nothing she had ever seen.

"Your eyes," she started "they are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. Why must you hide them from me?"

"Well, I think I was actually afraid to show my true self, but now, I feel like I can, to you that is." She hugged him. He realized that her hug was not a bone crushing one, but a hug that felt like it was meant to be. As he hugged her back, she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Robin." They stood there, embracing each other for a good 5 minutes until Robin broke away.

"I'm glad to hear you that that Star. You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that." He put his mask back on.

"Please, would you please let me see your true self again soon?" she asked

"I think I can do that with the mask on now," he said, and then he took her hands again, slowly pulled her closer to him, and then kissed her, their hands together at their chests. She soon returned the kiss.

Raven walked into the room. Robin and Starfire didn't even notice her. She stared as they stood their, theirs hands were letting go and they were soon holding each other again, eyes closed, and kissing passionately. "Whoa" she said as she backed back to the door, right into oncoming Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Hey watch it, what's wrong with…oh" said Beastboy as he saw Robin and Starfire. He backed up, as did the other two titans, leaving the room. The door closed, causing Robin and Starfire to jump out of their kiss.

"Um, did you see anybody?" Robin asked.

"No, I did not," Starfire replied. She looked out the window. "It will be night soon," she said.

"Yeah…" he thought as he looked out the window. "Hey Star, let's go to the roof and watch the sun finish setting." He smiled. She smiled back as he held out his hand.

"I would love to," she said, taking his hand. They walked up to the roof, hand in hand, to watch the sunset together for the first time, as more then just friends.


End file.
